<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It'll Be Okay by dimitrescute</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941200">It'll Be Okay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimitrescute/pseuds/dimitrescute'>dimitrescute</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Uncharted Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uncharted (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Last I Love You's, Last Kisses, Sad, Sad Ending, This is really just sad I wanted angst, You sacrifice for the better good, you die</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:42:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimitrescute/pseuds/dimitrescute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Nathan Drake isn't always so lucky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nathan Drake/Reader, Nathan Drake/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Uncharted Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It'll Be Okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I listened to "As The World Caves In" by Matt Maltese, and I just- *ugly crying*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nathan's head rang as he got up. The trees were on fire, rocks of all sorts of sizes plummeted everywhere, and Nathan feels the blood dripping down from his forehead. "No," he pants. The whole job was a fail. Nathan failed. And when his eyes dart to you, unconscious as you laid on your back, he knew he had also failed you. He gets up, a little dizzy, but it didn't matter to him. </p><p>"Shit! Shit, F/N!" </p><p>Nathan scurries to you, almost tripping, and he shakes his head when he sees your legs pinned by a boulder.  "No, no- shit!" Nathan checks your neck for a pulse, and he was relieved when he feels a feint beat. "Wake up, baby. F/N, please wake up," Nathan lightly slaps your cheek. You open your eyes, and your body registered the pain. "It's gonna be okay- Crap, F/N- we're gonna get you out of here," Nathan says, caressing your cheek. "It hurts, Nate," you pant. "I-I know, baby." Nathan leans down, kissing your forehead, and he feels tears sting his eyes. "I-I'm gonna die, aren't I?" You give a bitter laugh, caressing his hair. </p><p>"No, no, I'm gonna- I'm going to get you out here," Nathan said, trying to hide the shakiness of his voice. He gets up, and you two both knew that he was not pushing that boulder off you anytime soon. Repeatedly using his shoulder, Nathan <em>tried. </em>He knew he couldn't, but what if his luck decided to back him up? Nathan lets out shouts of pain as he used his shoulder to try and make it budge, and he probably dislocated it, too, but he <strong>had </strong>to save you. Another explosion echoes through the jungle, and you look at the grey sky, then at Nathan.</p><p>
  <em>"Nate,"</em>
</p><p>You say, grabbing his foot. "F/N, fuck, we're getting out of this alive," Nathan cried. Tears dropped from his eyes. "Stop, Nate- Nathan," you weakly say, gently tugging on his pants. Nathan drops to his knees, crying, ignoring the stinging pain in his right shoulder. "Nikolai's already- Already detonated the bombs," you say, tears threatening to fall. "You need to stop him," you say. "<em>We </em>need to stop him," Nate cried. "It's okay. Na-Nathan, it's okay," you cup his tear-stained cheeks. Another explosion comes in, this time the explosions were a little louder. "You heard Sam. This place will blow into bits," the tears from your eyes finally drop.</p><p>"I can't- I can't leave you," Nathan hugs you. "Nate, this is the end of the road for me," you say, pulling the necklace off your neck. He pulls away, and you put it in his hands. "You're gonna be okay, F/N. Fuck. Fuck!" Nate says, his fists clenching tight on the necklace. He opens the pendant, and he sees a picture of the two of you, with the other side engraved <em>"mate anima mea"</em></p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>My soulmate. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"I can't lose you," Nathan cried. "You won't, baby." You cried, savoring this moment. "You'll never lose me," you say, rubbing his cheek, and he leans down to give you a painful kiss on the lips. Another explosion erupts, and it was dangerously close, and small chunks of dirt fall to your heads. You smiled at him. "I love you, Nathan Drake." you whisper on his lips. "I will always love you." you say, voice shaking as you press your forehead on his. "I wish- I wish we had more time. I love you, baby." you cry. </p><p>Nathan leans into your touch, unable to hold his tears. "You're gonna find Nikolai-" You were cut off by another explosion, and colors of orange illuminated your faces. "And- you're gonna beat his ass," you let out a shaky breath, laughing lightly. Nate feels his whole body shake in grief. </p><p>
  <em>"And you're gonna live."</em>
</p><p>You said. "I love you, F/N. Oh, God, F/N, I love you. I can't live without you." Nathan kisses you again. "You can, Nathan. I'll be okay." you say, smiling through the tears. "See you on the other side," you give him another last kiss, before pushing him off with all your might. It had to be done. Nathan knew he had to keep pushing forward. You let out a loud, broken sob, accepting your dreadful fate. "I love you, Nathan! Remember that!" You shout, all your memories of him flashing through your mind, another explosion comes in. </p><p>Nathan gets up, walking away from you. "I love you- I love you too!" Nathan shouts. You smile at his response, your memory of you and Nathan's first kiss flashing through your mind. Your favorite moment.</p><p>
  <em>"I'll meet you again in another life, Nate."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nathan shouts in anguish when he hears the next explosion. You were gone. "F/N," he cried. "Oh, God, my baby's gone," Nathan sobbed as he ran. His walkie-talkie (which was still thankfully working.) manages to get some signal, and Victor's voice comes in. More explosions erupt.</p><p>
  <em>"Nathan!? F/N?! Can you hear me?!"</em>
</p><p>Nathan grabs it, taking a shaky breath, and he presses the talk button. "Here, Sully," Nate said weakly. <em>"Jesus Christ, Nathan, you scared us! You and F/N need to get back here now!" </em>Sam said. Nathan starts running again when he the earth rumbled. "O-On it," Nathan simply said, before making his way to the sea. His heart ached, reliving the pain of losing someone. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Nathan!" </p><p>Sam calls, a smile on his face when he saw his little brother. "Get in, kid!" Victor shouts, and Nathan wordlessly gets in Vic's plane, and the two older men exchange confused glances. Sam's smile suddenly disappears when he realized Nathan was alone. "Kid? Where's-" "Just go, Sully. Please," Nathan said, and Sam's heart ached when he heard how broken he sounded.</p><p>Victor shuts the door, before starting his plane. Nathan sat by the back, and Sam sat beside him, watching his brother look at your necklace. "Nate," Sam called, trying to reach for his bleeding shoulder, but Nathan only avoids his touch. "She was- She was basically my daughter," Victor said, taking a deep breath. It was hard to process. Sam reaches for his brother once again, and Nathan breaks down. Sam takes him in his arms, also in loss for words. Sam loved you, too, and he knew it was gonna take a toll on him later. Nathan was shaking, his heart broken as he yearned you. </p><p>
  <em>"She was my soulmate,"</em>
</p><p>Sam rubs his back.</p><p>Maybe someday, after 15 years, you'll come back to Nathan. Maybe. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>End.</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>not gonna lie i cried. I CRIED.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>